Sorna's Things
by Sioban
Summary: One Shot Une île mystérieuse. Un bateau échoué. Des bruits étranges. Et une jeune fille seule, perdue...


**Disclaimer :** L'Histouâreu m'appartient. C'est mouâ qui ai trouvé. C'est mouâ qui garde. C'est mouâ qui...

Bon d'accord... j'ai emprunté l'univers à M'sieur Crichton ! héhé Un Maître celui-là, un Grand ! Plus tard je me marierais avec lui et on aura pleins d'enfants et... ahem Dizoulé je me suis emportée (encore une fois) ! Donc comme je le disais j'ai piquousé l'univers 'dinosauresque' de ce Môsieur mais ça n'est point za des fins autres que purement personnelles. J'adore JP et c'est tout ! smiiiile

Je m'excuse juste pour le dernier paragraphe qui ressemble étrangement au passage de la page 277 (« Le Troupeau ») du Monde Perdu ! supergrin Il est vrai que je m'en suis pas mal inspiré... brrr

(naon, y'a pas de piaquousage à Spielberg là dedans... sauf peut-être pour la représentation de certains lieux dans mon esprit mais ban...)

****

**Nôôôteu :** J'ai mis un temps fou à l'écrire ce truc ! Mais j'suis assez contente du résultat. En fait ça sert de ne pas toujours tout faire d'une traite. Ca permet de réfléchir... (qui eut cru que j'y arriverais hinhin)

Aller, en route pour de niouvelleu zaventuuuureuuuuu ! o

(oubliez pas les reviews siouplé)

****

**_Sorna's Things_**

« Alex ! »

« ALEEEX ! »

_Mon Dieu où est-il passé ? _

Kath était debout à l'orée de la forêt et criait à pleins poumons, tentant de garder son calme...

_Calme... caa-aalme... _Elle inspira un grand coup.

« ALEEEX ! REVIENS ! ... AL... »

Inutile. C'était inutile. S'il l'avait entendu, il aurait déjà été là...

La jeune fille s'assit dans le sable fin, passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et regarda sa montre nerveusement. Il était presque 18h maintenant, le soleil chauffait toujours autant et elle n'avait pas d'eau. _Peut-être dans le bateau..._ Mais le bateau était...

Les événements précédents surgirent à nouveau en masse dans sa tête. Alex était passé la prendre tôt dans la matinée, lui promettant une sortie du tonnerre au large de San José, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Kath n'avait jamais sût résister bien longtemps aux grimaces charmeuses de son ami et bien qu'elle croulait sous les révisions son choix fut des plus rapides... _Idiote ! _

Au début tout s'était très bien passé, le jeune homme naviguait à merveille mais alors qu'ils allaient pour rentrer au port, le moteur avait tressauté et le bateau s'était cabré comme s'il avait cogné quelque chose. Tout s'était arrêter. Impossible de redémarrer. Ils avaient dérivé pendant longtemps car la voile n'était pas montée et ils avaient fini par accoster difficilement entre les plages désertes d'une sorte d'archipel. Un peu d'aventure n'était pas pour déplaire à la jeune fille mais Alex lui, avait instantanément viré à l'aspirine. Il était parti chercher du secours sitôt le pied à terre en lui demandant de ne pas bouger. Les portables ne passaient pas... et ils n'avaient rien d'autre.

En réfléchissant bien ils n'auraient jamais du se séparer. L'île devait être plus grande qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé, peut-être qu'il s'était perdu... _Et merde! _

Quatre heures maintenant qu'elle poireautait au bord de l'eau. Demain elle devait prendre l'avion pour rentrer à Southampton et si Alex tardait encore elle ne serait jamais chez elle à temps pour tout préparer ! _Et si il ne revennait pas ? _Elle frissonna. Mais bien sûr qu'il allait revenir ! Un gars qui à l'habitude de marcher et qui fait des études de géologie sait se repérer tout de même ! ..._ N'empêche que..._ Kath hocha la tête et essaya de penser à autre chose.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

La nuit était tombée depuis quelque temps déjà...

Voyant que la mer commençait à remonter la jeune fille se rendit jusqu'au bateau résignée : il allait falloir passer la nuit ici. Elle dénicha un plaid et le sweet qu'Alex avait retiré dans la chaleur de l'après-midi et prit une petite lampe tempête qui trônait encore dans l'encadrement de la cabine puis elle redescendit sur la plage en soupirant.

Elle n'avait rien trouvé à manger.

_J'ai faim !_

Kath s'installa sans cérémonie entre quelques palmiers et de grandes et grosses fougères. Sa lampe se révéla bien vite inutile lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas d'allumettes ni de briquet à sa disposition, de toute manière la lune et les étoiles l'éclairaient bien suffisamment.

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas froid, le Costa Rica était un pays au climat tropical et les nuits d'été ne faisaient que peu baisser le thermomètre mais elle se pelotonna néanmoins dans la petite couverture de laine en frissonnant.

_Alex..._

Que faisait-il maintenant ? Elle espérait qu'il avait trouvé un abri pour la nuit, qu'il ne... Ah, pourquoi ce mauvais pressentiment ? _Tu avais dit que tu essayerais de ne plus y penser pour l'instant ! _Mmh... la petite voix avait raison, de toute manière il ne reviendrait certainement pas cette nuit dans le noir le plus complet et sans aucuns repères !

_Penser à autre chose !_

_J'ai faim ! _

_La ferme !_

Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle ne serait jamais rentrée à la capitale à temps pour prendre son avion. Il allait falloir qu'elle réserve un nouveau billet et connaissant les aéroports du pays elle n'était même pas sûre d'en acquérir un avant la fin de la semaine ! Elle soupira intérieurement.

Un grondement sourd venant du fond de l'île provoqua un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Du tonnerre ? Mais le ciel était pourtant _parfaitement _clair !

Fort heureusement pour Kath le sommeil qui la gagnait ne lui permit pas de développer d'avantage l'interprétation de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ses yeux se fermèrent peu à peu, bercés par le ressac tout proche...

Lorsque le grondement fit trembler le sol une seconde fois, elle était déjà bien loin pour s'en rendre compte...

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Elle s'adossa un instant à un arbre pour reprendre son souffle. Depuis combien de temps marchait-elle maintenant ? La jeune fille n'en avait aucune idée, elle avait cassé sa montre en tombant sur les rochers qui entouraient le bateau à marée basse. La fatigue commençait à la gagner et les rayons du soleil, bien que filtrant difficilement à travers l'épais feuillage, se faisaient de plus en plus brûlants.

Kath soupira. Il aurait sans doute mieux valu qu'elle reste sur la plage à attendre que quelqu'un passe - _Mais qui ? Personne ne sait qu'on est ici ! _- cela lui aurait éviter de se perdre à son tour... Mais c'était trop long, trop stressant.

Elle avait été douloureusement tirée de son sommeil par une crampe d'estomac et ne sachant que faire d'autre, elle était retournée au bateau chercher un sac et quelques objets avec la ferme intention de partir à la recherche d'Alex... ou de quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider.

Dans un des tiroirs du bord il y avait une carte de la côte. Pourquoi son ami ne s'en était-il pas servit pour se repérer ? D'après ce qu'elle avait vu, ils ne pouvaient se trouver que sur l'une des cinq petites îles à l'ouest du Costa Rica. Bizarrement celles-ci avaient été entourées et barrées au feutre rouge ce qu...

Un caquettement strident retentit au loin la coupant net dans ses réflexions. Elle sursauta et regarda alentour d'un air inquiet. Jamais elle n'avait entendu un oiseau pousser un cri pareil... _Un oiseau, hein ? _Une sensation étrange de malaise l'envahit alors qu'elle se relevait et elle repensa instinctivement au curieux grondement de la nuit précédente...

Il fallait absolument qu'elle retrouve la côte avant la fin de la journée. Aussi reprit-elle sa marche, plus lentement cette fois, entre les racines et les fougères.

¤¤¤

A chaque pas, des feuilles mortes crissaient sous ses pieds et l'herbe haute et humide lui giflait les cuisses. Plusieurs fois Kath avait sentie de petites bêtes parcourir son corps... elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir savoir ce que c'était...

Ses cheveux emmêlés se prenaient régulièrement dans les branches bien qu'elle ait essayé de les attacher grossièrement à l'aide d'un élastique. Elle grimaçait de douleur à chaque fois qu'ils se cassaient.

En l'espace de quelques heures elle avait réussi à transformer ses vêtements en loques. Il faut dire aussi qu'un pantalon de toile légère et bouffante et une chemise ample ne sont pas la tenue idéale pour une balade improvisée dans une mini-jungle... Le côté gauche du pantalon s'était déchiré jusqu'au haut de la hanche et avait été plus ou moins accroché par les buissons, des trous parsemaient le reste et la poussière avait tronqué le blanc cassé pour un marron grisâtre. Quand à la chemise, elle en avait noué les deux pans au dessus de son ventre et remonté les manches pour ne pas faire plus de dégâts...

Peu à peu, le malaise qu'elle ressentait depuis quelques temps déjà augmentait. La jeune fille avait jusqu'ici réussit à contrôler sa peur et son angoisse mais il fallait avouer qu'être seule et perdue au milieu d'une île sans eau ni nourriture, avec d'étranges bruits montant d'on ne sait où et des bestioles qui vous grimpaient sur les cuisses... cela n'avait rien de rassurant. _Vraiment rien._

Elle entreprit de chantonner pour se redonner du courage. Etant un cas désespéré du côté du « travail artistique » de sa voix elle s'excusa mentalement auprès des pauvres créatures qui auraient le malheur de croiser son chemin puis entonna un premier couplet sur un ton qui imitait gracieusement une fourchette sur une casserole.

Quelques oiseaux s'envolèrent...

« ... elle m'a dit : « chai pas l'habituuu-uu-deuuuuu, de m'occupeeeeer des cas commeu çaaaaaa... » Et touâ et mouââââ, on était telleument sûû-ûû-reuuuuu... »

Tout à ses vocalises, elle ne vit pas arriver - ou plutôt ne SE vit pas arriver SUR - l'énorme racine qui barrait la petite 'piste' qu'elle suivait depuis un moment... Inutile de préciser qu'elle s'étala au sol de tout son long et roula pendant quelques secondes sur le terrain légèrement pentu avant de rencontrer un autre arbre qui l'immobilisa douloureusement. La jeune étudiante resta un instant ainsi, à demi étourdie. Un rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle sentit un filet de sang parcourir sa joue gauche, une ronce avait dû l'écorcher... _Du sang. _

Elle vérifia rapidement qu'elle n'avait rien de casser, s'assit contre l'écorce et respira profondément. _Retrouver son calme. Retrouver son calme... _

La peur venait de l'envahir sans qu'elle sache d'où elle venait.

« Hé zen ma vielle ! T'es juste tombé ça peut arrivé à tout l'monde... » murmura-t-elle pour elle même en passant une main sur son front.

_Oui mais ça n'arrive pas à tout le monde d'être dans une situation pareille, non ? Si je me blesse personne ne viendra m'aider..._

A peine remise surpieds, elle poussa un hoquet de surprise. Là, à quelques mètres d'elle, se tenait un large monticule de terre et d'herbe creux... Compte tenu de son contenu il ne fallait pas être sorcier pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

Un nid.

Les œufs étaient plutôt gros, Kath ne se rappelait pas en avoir déjà vu de cette taille, et d'un blanc cassé un peu verdâtre moucheté de noir, il devait bien y en avoir une dizaine. Inconsciemment elle recula et manqua de s'étaler à nouveau en butant contre un autre monticule. Un autre nid.

_Un autre nid ?_

Elle se retourna et s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvait au centre d'un regroupement d'environ six ou sept petites buttes creuses presque toutes remplies d'œufs.

Il lui fallu quelques temps pour se remettre de sa stupeur. Enfin, en jeune étudiante curieuse, elle s'accroupit auprès de l'un des nids. Tout autour elle distingua des empreintes plus ou moins appuyées dans la terre et la poussière. Kath se pencha plus près. On voyait nettement trois petites encoches encrées sur le sol en forme de triangle, l'une, celle du haut, était sensiblement plus profonde que les deux autres. A quel genre d'animal cela pouvait-il appartenir ? Un oiseau ? ... Non, c'était beaucoup trop gros et au sol qui plus est... Ou alors peut-être une autruche ou un émeu... Oui ça pouvait correspondre... Leurs œufs avaient à peu près la même taille...

_Des autruches au Costa Rica ? Et pourquoi pas un dromadaire ! _

Mmh... bon d'accord c'était vraiment très improbable... _Pardon ? ... _impossible, mais elle ne voyait pas très bien ce que cela pouvait être d'autre et après tout, elle n'était pas sensé connaître par coeur la faune de ce pays !

Elle revint près de la ponte la plus proche et se mit à méditer sur un sujet totalement différent : ces œufs étaient-ils mangeables ? Rien qu'à cette pensée son ventre se mit à gargouiller, elle n'avait rien avalée depuis hier... Hier midi ! Si elle en empruntait - _volait _- un, il ne serait pas difficile de faire un feu et... Mais la question était de savoir maintenant si la bestiole qui avait pondu tout ça allait s'en apercevoir ou non ? _Manger ! _Oui peut-être mais... _Manger ! _Ouai...

Sans attendre plus longtemps elle s'empara du premier œuf qui lui vint sous la main, se releva et s'éloigna prudemment. Inutile de rester dans les parages, d'ailleurs si la maman rev...

IIIIIRK-IIIRK

S'il y avait eut un plafond au dessus d'elle, nul doute qu'elle l'aurait transpercé. L'apprentie-aventurière fit un bond si grand qu'elle en laissa échapper sa prise des mains. Elle fit volte face et tenta de discerner d'où pouvait venir ce cri. Automatiquement elle repensa au caquettement qu'elle avait entendu quelques heures auparavant. Etait-ce le même animal ? En tout cas il n'était pas loin.

Elle baissa le tête pour observer l'étendue du désastre... Car c'était bel et bien un désastre et il était plus qu'improbable qu'elle puisse se sustenter avec ce qui s'étendait à ses pieds. La coquille s'était éclatée au sol et l'albumen se mêlait déjà à la poussière et aux feuilles, le jaune encore intact gisait immobile entre les fragments de calcaire...

_Merde.. Je mange quoi maintenant ?_

IIIIRK

Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'elle réalisa que l'auteur de ce cri pouvait bien être également la mère de l'ex-futur-embryon étalé à ses pieds. Un tremblement la parcouru et elle reprit aussitôt sa route entre les fougères, accélérant le pas. Quelle que soit la bête à qui elle tournait le dos, il ne fallait mieux pas croiser son chemin ! _La pauvre... _

¤ ¤ ¤

Kath n'avait pas parcouru plus d'un kilomètre lorsque la forêt s'effaça brusquement. Elle s'arrêta interloquée. Face à elle se trouvait une immense clairière au milieu de laquelle gisaient une bonne dizaine de voitures, camions et nombres ferrailles plus démontées et renversées et les unes que les autres. Un peu plus loin se dressait une sorte de grand bâtiment en forme de croix ou de « T » couvert de végétation. La structure était vraisemblablement faite d'un alliage de zinc et de cuivre car l'abandon qui l'avait livré au climat tropical s'était chargé de le faire devenir verdâtre et même rouille pour certaines partie ferreuses. Le toit avait une forme légèrement arrondies et cela rappela à la jeune fille les galeries couvertes que l'on trouvait parfois dans les grandes villes. Il était entièrement de verre et celui-ci, bien que visiblement épais, se trouvait brisé par endroits...

_Impressionnant !_

Mais qu'est-ce qu'un bâtiment pareil faisait paumé au milieu d'une forêt ! Sur une île qui plus est...

Elle traversa le 'cimetière' de véhicules lentement en continuant d'observer les alentours et repéra une grande antenne parabolique que s'élevait à quelques mètres à gauche. Des lianes l'avaient presque entièrement recouverte et elle remarqua que les fils et les gros câbles électriques qui s'en échappaient avaient été littéralement déchiquetés.

Lorsqu'elle passa la grande porte de verre brisé pour pénétrer dans le hall, une affreuse odeur de pourriture et renfermé lui sauta au visage. La petite Anglaise fut prise de nausée et il lui fallu s'adosser à la paroi suintante d'humidité et de crasse afin de retrouver ses esprits. Au bout d'un moment son cerveau s'habitua et elle se mit à inspecter les lieux avec précaution. Peut-être trouvait-elle un moyen de contacter le continent ? Et si Alex...

« ALEX ? »

Un écho peu rassurant lui répondit.

Elle soupira bruyamment et enjamba les débris de verre et les racines qui couvraient le sol pour s'approcher de ce qui avait tout l'air d'être un bureau de réception. Un hôtel ? Ici ? _Tu divagues Minette, pas dans un lieu aussi bizarre ! _Bon... Dessus trônaient, couverts de poussière, bons nombres de classeurs et de papiers - dont la plupart s'étaient éparpillés un peu partout d'ailleurs - ainsi qu'un... téléphone ! Elle se précipita dessus mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s'apercevoir qu'il y avait un bon moment qu'il ne fonctionnait plus. Dépitée elle décida néanmoins de ne pas se laisser abattre et emprunta un long couloir qui se prolongeait sur la gauche.

Bien que le 'toit' soit fait de verre, la mousse qui l'avait en partie recouvert assombrissait l'intérieur et rendait l'atmosphère pesante - outre l'odeur - et même plutôt angoissante. Le couloir donnait sur une succession de portes mais celles-ci étaient toutes fermée à clés aussi continua-t-elle à avancer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'élargisse sur une petite pièce.

Aux murs pendaient lamentablement des fils électriques, des lambeaux de papier, et il y avait deux ou trois tables de bois moisit renversées. Mais ce qui retint l'attention de Kath furent les trois distributeurs de friandises et de boissons qui lui faisaient face. Bien sûr, il était évident que les boissons ne devaient plus êtres bonnes vu que le générateur était coupé mais pour le reste... L'un des distributeur était d'ailleurs éventré en des paquets de barre de céréales, de sucre, Skittles et autres gisaient par terre un peu partout.

Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille, c'était trop tentant ! En une minute, ses poches étaient remplies et, assise en tailleur, elle dégustait ses_ proies_ avec délectation. Le souvenir de l'œuf écrasé était déjà loin...

Ce ne fut pas la saturation qui la tira de son repas improvisé, mais un bruit soudain et furtif qui lui parvint de l'autre côté de la cloison, de l'extérieur. On aura dit que quelque chose venait de passer en courant, frôlant des feuillages à toute vitesse. Sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, elle se mit à trembler de tout son corps. Une petite voix dans sa tête la poussait à partir au plus vite...

Kath se releva doucement et prêta l'oreille mais aucun son ne lui parvint autre que la légère brise qui soufflait au dehors. Elle hocha la tête. Ca devait être un animal quelconque qui traversait juste la clairière et qui... _Mais quel genre d'animal ?_

La pièce quittée enchaînait sur un petit escalier qui montait vers un nouveau couloir. Là, certaines des portes étaient ouvertes - ou défoncées - et l'étudiante pu voir qu'il s'agissait en général de chambres et de salles de bain en très mauvais état. Elle s'arrêta dans l'une d'elles dans l'espoir de pouvoir boire un peu mais rien ne fonctionnait aussi ne s'attarda-t-elle pas.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de mètre le couloir bifurquait sur un autre ou cette fois le peu de portes qu'il contenait étaient de nouveau fermé à clé. Puis soudain elle déboucha dans une large pièce envahie par la végétation et de ce fait, presque entièrement noire. Des lianes pendaient au plafond, grimpaient le long des murs et une mousse orangeâtre couvrait le sol et certaines tables. Il y avait également des fragments de fresques à-demi effacées par l'humidité qui ressortaient par endroit et Kath remarqua que le fond de la pièce semblait être une immense baie vitrée.

Peu à peu habituée à l'obscurité elle se remit à avancer et comprit alors qu'elle se trouvait dans un vaste bureau. De vieux ordinateurs s'étalaient par rangées près des murs et des casiers s'entassaient dans les coins. Au beau milieu du mur principal, une grosse manette rouge entourée de plaques de plastique pourries attira son attention. Dessous était écrit en lettres grasses presque effacées « alimentation ».

Une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux, la jeune fille se jeta littéralement dessus.

Il était déjà enclenché.

_Merde..._

Incertaine, elle le manipula lentement mais une fois la manette relevée, rien ne se produisit de plus qu'un léger grésillement...

Elle ressaya.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Rien.

Si il y avait eu de l'alimentation, l'électricité aurait dû fonctionner. Les ordinateurs auraient dû s'allumer. Mais si elle était enclenché depuis trop longtemps...

_Ho merde..._

... le générateur s'était forcément épuisé.

« Merde ! »

Le son de sa voix résonna sombrement au milieu de la pièce et un sentiment de vide l'étreignit brutalement lorsque le silence revint, plus lourd que jamais, lui confirmant sa solitude... La situation devenait désespéré.

_Désespéré..._

_Foutue... _

Panique.

Elle se mit a appuyer frénétiquement sur tout les boutons, toutes les manettes qui l'entouraient. De gestes saccadés et brusques, ses bras balayèrent les bureaux et les murs. Arrachant, déchirant, frappant, brisant. Les ordinateurs furent renversés au sol et du verre explosa dans la pièce, multiples clochettes éphémères. Des dossiers s'envolèrent, retombant en fragments de papiers humides déchiquetés.

Le vacarme était assourdissant, ponctué par les cris hystériques de leur provocatrice dont l'esprit ne commandait plus au corps. Plus rien ne lui était réel.

Du plafond se décolèrent quelques plaques de plâtre molles et une épaisse poussière envahie aussitôt la pièce. Elle fut prise d'un accès de toux, le vertige lui monta à la tête. Tout se mit à tourner et elle s'effondra au sol incapable de se retenir à quoi que ce soit. Seule la douleur que lui infligea un morceau de verre brisé en lui labourant le bras lui fit reparaître ses sens... Elle cria.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le nuage blanchâtre se dissipa un peu. En dehors de la respiration saccadée de Kath, tout était redevenu silencieux.

Mort.

Elle se glissa en tremblant dans le coin le plus reculé de la pièce et fixa le néant d'un oeil égaré tandis que sa blessure laissait écouler abondamment un sang chaud jusqu'à terre qui coagulait peu à peu. Elle pensa qu'elle avait mal, qu'il faudrait vite faire un garrot, éviter que ça s'infecte, mais n'esquissa aucun mouvement. Des larmes silencieuses avaient fait place aux sanglots démesurés qui la noyaient quelques instants plus tôt, elle ne les sentaient même pas glisser sur ses joues.

_Nanana-nanana-nana..._

Lentement, elle s'allongea en chien de fusil et se pelotonna tout contre le mur.

_Nanana-nana-na..._

_Na-na-na..._

Une mélodie sans suite s'insinua dans son esprit.

_Ne pas penser._

_Ne plus penser._

L'inconscience la gagnait peu à peu. Un voile opaque d'illusions entoura la jeune fille épuisée. La dernière chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut qu'elle était en train de perdre la tête...

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Kath fut réveillée en sursaut par un cri strident.

Il faisait désormais totalement nuit et même les quelques pâles reflets de la Lune sur le verre du toit n'arrivaient pas à éclairer le vaste bureau. Des yeux, elle scruta donc le noir sans d'autre résultat que d'accentuer son angoisse.

IIIIIIRKK

Ca venait de l'autre bout du couloir.

_Un oiseau ?_

Elle se recula encore un peu plus entre les lianes et rentra la tête dans ses épaules, luttant pour garder en elle le peu de calme qu'il lui restait.

De nouveau ce même cri. Celui qu'elle avait entendue la journée durant.

S'en suivit alors une dizaine de caquetements semblables, provenant simultanément d'endroits différents du bâtiment. Tout résonna pendant quelques secondes puis ce fut le silence total. Kath n'osait même plus respirer, elle ferma les yeux.

_Mais qu'est-c'que c'est que ce bordel ?_

Un bruit.

Tout d'abord furtif puis plus précit. Comme un cliquetis sur le béton à-demi carrelé. Comme...

On marchait.

Quelque chose marchait dans le noir. Dans le couloir. Dans la direction du burreau. Dans sa direction.

IIIIII-IIIIIRRK

Cri lointain cette fois mais auquel répondit l'animal qui s'approchait d'une espèce de gargouillement gutural qui fit frémir l'étudiante d'horreur. Quoi que ce fut, elle priait pour qu'il ne s'approche pas plus que cela.

Ne pas faire de bruit.

Ne pas bouger.

Mais les pas résonnaient toujours, lents et mesurés et bientôt elle perçut des reniflements rauques._ La bête la sentait._ Il ne fallu que peu de temps à Kath pour comprendre qu'être immobile ne changerait rien, ce qui approchait savait pertinament ce qu'il cherchait... et en l'occurrence, il y avait de grande chance pour que ce soit elle.

Il _fallait_ faire quelque chose... s'enfuir... Mais dans cette pièce sans issue, la jeune fille était bel et bien coincé ! Elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. En admettant que l'animal ne lui voulait pas de mal, ce dont elle doutait de plus en plus compte tenu de la tournure que prenaient les choses, elle pourrait toujours attendre la suite des évènements jusqu'au moment où il repartirait. Mais sinon...

_La porte !_

Elle venait de se rappeler qu'une porte s'ouvrait sur le bureau. Il ne devait pas être trop dur de la refermer, ainsi elle serait en sureté.

Le cliquetis se faisait de plus en plus proche. Une odeur douceâtre s'infiltra jusqu'à elle et l'obligea à froncer les narines. Un mélange de viande avarié et d'urine.

Kath inspira un grand coup et prenant son courage à deux mains se releva lentement, les genoux tremblant. Il lui suffisait de faire quelques mètres et de claquer la porte. Quelques mètres... Mais on y voyait rien. Elle commença à avancer en tatonnant, ses chaussures crissaient légèrement sur le sol poussièreux.

Soudain retentit une sorte de long sifflement prolongé, évoquant celui d'un serpent gigantesque. Un son modulé mais à peine audible. Cela aurait pu être le vent mais Kath se doutait qu'il n'en était rien. Elle pressa le pas, l'ouverture devait se trouver au fond sur la droite, avec un peu de chance il y aurait une petit lueur pour la repérer ! Désormais à peu près sûre de sa direction, elle se mit à courir, elle ne devait plus être bien loin...

Tout se passa très vite, emportée par son élan elle trébucha sur l'un des ordinateurs renversé quelques heures plus tôt et qu'elle avait totalement oublié, trop concentrée sur son but à atteindre. Elle s'étala de tout son long sur le béton couvert de verre qui lui déchira la peau. La jeune fille ne put réprimé un cri qu'elle étouffa aussitôt en mordant un pan de sa chemise.

_Abrutie !_

Un silence de mort venait de s'instaurer alentour. L'animal semblait s'être arrêté, surpris sans doute du vacarme soudain.

Kath tenta de se relever mais ses membres l'en empêchèrent ; par trop malmenés, ils ne pouvaient plus la soutenir. Elle grimaça de douleur. Il n'était plus question d'aller jusqu'à la porte. Elle se mit donc à ramper entre les débris qui crissaient sous le passage de son corps. Ses yeux s'étaient habitués au noir de la pièce ce qui lui permit de discerner un entassement de bureaux à quelques mètres. Elle allait se réfugier là.

Des larmes sorties de nul-part se mirent à dégouliner le long de son visage. Kath avait du mal à respirer, le goût ferreu du sang dans la bouche se mêlant peu à peu à celui du salé.

_Tout va bien. Tout va bien. Tout va..._

Un grondement menaçant la fit s'arrêter net. Il était tout proche maintenant, dans la salle elle en était sûre, Kath ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Elle tourna lentement la tête en direction du bruit et eut un sursaut d'effroi.

Une forme aux allures reptiliennes se dressait à à peine cinq mètres, elle semblait faire près de deux mètres de haut. Dans l'ombre environnante, seuls les deux yeux en amande d'un vert presque fluorescent qui la fixaient d'un air peu amènne éclairaient ce semblant de portrait. On distinguait vaguement un long museau, un long cou, une... Derrière l'annimal, Kath perçut une sorte de mouvement régulier. Elle crut un instant à une autre bête mais il ne s'agissait en réalité que d'une queue. On aurait dit un lézard... un lézard géant.

_Mon Dieu !_

Kath gémit et le gros lézard recommenca à gronder.

La jeune fille tremblait tellement qu'elle ne sentait plus vraiment son corps. Il lui restait environ un mètre à parcourir pour arriver jusqu'au renfoncement que formaient les bureaux, comme il était assez étroit elle espérait qu'elle y serait en sécurité. Mais il fallait faire vite. Elle se remit à ramper. En fait, elle ne savait pas si elle avançait ou non, son esprit semblait la contempler d'un lointain indéfinissable. Se raprochait-elle ? Peut-être. Sûrement puisque sa main toucha un pied de chaise rouillée. Son corps se contosionna et elle tenta de s'aggriper au meuble pour aller plus vite mais celui-ci vacilla et s'écrasa par terre dans un bruit de feraille assourdissant.

A ce moment quelque chose de lourd la frappa par derrière, la plaquant au sol fermement. Une douleur atroce lui laboura le dos, elle comprit que c'étaient des griffes plantées dans sa chair. Elle poussa un hurlement... Kath essaya de rouler sur elle-même, de se relever mais l'animal de lâcha pas prise. Il pesait de tout son poids sur sa victime, l'empêchant de bouger. Elle hurla de nouveau, sa vue était brouillée par la masse de ses cheveux qui collaient à son visage à cause des larmes... à moins que ça ne fut du sang. Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne voulait plus rien savoir.

Un grondement resonna contre son oreille. La douleur dans son dos était si forte que la tête commença à lui tourner. Elle cessa de bouger. Le souffle chaud et putride de l'animal se répercuta sur sa nuque. Il gronda de nouveau, menaçant.

Terrorisée, Kath fut soudain prise d'une étrange lassitude. Des formes foules apparurent puis disparurent à sa vue. Elle se vit comme élément d'une scène lointaine et eut la sensation que ce n'était plus elle qui était là, étendue sur le sol, aux prises avec ce monstre. Le mal qu'elle éprouvait s'estompait peu à peu, remplacé par un engourdissement qu'elle s'étonna de trouvé agréable... Qu'était-elle venue faire ici déjà ? Ah oui, elle s'était perdue dans une île... _Une île..._ La jeune fille eut à peine un sursaut lorsqu'elle sentit le picotement aiguë d'une dizaine d'aiguilles éfillées dans son cou. Elle accorda donc peu d'importance au fait que l'animal la tenait entre ses mâchoires. Elle fut juste un peu surprise d'entendre craquer les os de sa nuque...

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Heu vi c'est la fin là... ;;

Non il n'y a pas de retournement de situation à la Tom Cruise (je n'ai rien contre lui... pauvre homme...) ! Sérieusement vous croyiez qu'elle aurait put s'en tirer avec un machin comme ça sur le dos ? soupir Je la plains quand même, tant d'emmerdes pour en arriver là ! Chui une méchante auteur... bouh (mais mouâ je pense que j'aurais été à sa place, j'aurais été plus maligne ! héhé)

Bon sinon pour information le bateau d'Alex a été emporté quelques jours plus tard à cause d'une forte marée et il a dérivé jusqu'à ce que la sécurité ne le découvre. On ne retrouva pas de corps bien sûr, et personne n'a jamais sû ce qui s'était passé... D'ailleurs on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'est devenu Alex. Il est peut-être encore là bas, caché quelque part...

Ca fait une fin prenante, hein ? émue

ahem

Ouai ben riez pas ! Un jour vous pourriez bien vous retrouver dans cette situation ! tsss (personnellement je n'attend que ça )

Have a good life !

Sioban.

Nan, nan cheu fais pas de pub... miom Vous inquiétez pas y'a pas que ça non plus mais je vais pas faire une énumération détaillé, si ? (après y'aura trop de bave sur le clavier... smile c'est comme quand on parle de Remus)


End file.
